1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a depth testing device, especially to a depth testing device for testing depths of screw drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Slotted screws are widely used to connect different elements. The drive formed in the screw should have a certain depth to assure the fastening strength of the elements.
The known method to test the depth of the drive usually uses calipers (when the volume of the screw is large). However, testing using calipers may not produce precise results. When the volume of the screw is small, a cutting-projecting method may be used to test the depth of the drive. However, since the screw is small, it is difficult to assure the cutting precision of the screw, thereby the test results are not precise either. Furthermore, cutting the screw is tedious work.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.